Hounds of (In)Justice
by Cookie D
Summary: Sequel to "Go Your Own Way". Cyberpunk Diva Lily has finally made it to the big leagues in WWE. But when certain forces threaten her future, can she be saved or will her lifelong dream turn into a nightmare?
1. Dangerous and Moving

**A/N:**** First chapter! I'm really excited! :D Hope y'all enjoy this piece! Since this is a sequel, I suggest you read _Go Your Own Way_ first before this piece. Other that that, onward! ^_^**

**DISCALMER:**** I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT (FCW).**

_**Obstacles and signs  
Perilous and looming  
Dangerous and moving  
Dangerous and moving...**_

**~t.A.T.u.,_ Dangerous and Moving_**

* * *

_ April 26th, 2013_

_Friday Night Smackdown_

"It still feels like yesterday when I was training in developmental. And now, here I am!" Lily squeaked as joy poured through her. Decked out in her signature black and purple baggy bottoms and matching tight fitted crop top, cyberpunk goggles, and protective gear. After well over a year in FCW/NXT, the night finally arrived. "I just wish you didn't get released and maybe you could've joined me in tonight's ass kicking, Caylee."

"_Don't worry about, girl! Things happen and I'm not gonna dwell on it._"

"You sure?"

"_I'm fine, really! Have fun tonight, ok? You're in jolly old London for cryin' out loud! Enjoy it! Just watch out for 'Twin Magic'._"

Lily sighed. "Don't worry, Cayl. I've got a few magic tricks of my own." She winked. "Gotta go!"

"_Kick some ass, Lil!_"

"Count on it!" With that, Lily hung up, put her phone back in her bag, and took off to the guerilla position. So many thoughts and emotions raced through Lily_._ _Is tonight going to be fun? Is it going to be emotional? Will the fans cheer for or jeer?_ WWE Universe knows her name and her reputation, yes. But all of that isn't enough to live up to the hype of a main roster debut.

_Only one way to find out...! _

* * *

_Voodoo People (Pendulum Remix)_ by Prodigy blared throughout the O2 arena.

"_And their tag team partner, from Crossworlds City, Lily!_"

As Lily spun around rave dancing on stage, the rush of cheers from the U.K. crowd sent shingles of electricity through Lily's body. This tidal wave is her FCW debut, but to the 10th power. Maybe more! Time seemed to stand still for Lily as she took in the overwhelming reception from the 11,000 plus fans present.

Feeding off of the rush of adrenaline, she raced down to the ring, dive rolling in-between the middle and bottom rope, and chest rolled onto her feet. Standing in between her partners Cameron and Naomi, the jubilant fae held her stance ready for battle. _Never thought I'd team up with these chicks! At least they're genuinely glamorous and sexy. And NOT the "ghetto fabulous" divas I remember, thank God!_

Their opponents for the evening, AJ Lee and The Bella Twins, stood seemingly unimpressed by the Funkadactyls and their cyberpunk teammate. "Two hoochie mamas and girlie-boy? We're _very_ scared!" Nikki taunted.

"Said the twins who have a bona fide, twisted little psycho in their team!" Lily retorted with a cheeky grin as she executed a northern lights suplex on an apparently enraged AJ who supposedly took exception to Lily's choice wording. Before the referee could even get past the count of one, Brie Bella interrupted the pin by doing a small crossbody on Lily. She held her stomach, hurting from Brie's jump as she took a moment to brush a little of her light on the instep of Brie's boot. _Just in case..._

Lily then used a kip-up to pop back onto her feet as she watched her partners take down the cunning twins. "Ha! Crazy time!"

The referee finally restored some order for the match to take it's course. For the most part, Lily took full control of the match with her arsenal of quickness and agility. Unsurprised, Lily witnessed AJ scurry away from her and making a quick tag to Nikki Bella.

"Hey, Nikki! Datin' 'The Champ' will only getcha but so far!" Lily giggled as she did a subtle version of John Cena's hand gesture, earning some laughs from the London crowd and the Funkadactlys.

Taking advantage of Nikki's blind temper, Lily delivered a low sweep causing Nikki to faceplant onto the canvas. Sensing the funkadactlys desire to get in on the action, Lily irish whipped Nikki to her corner, pressed her foot against her neck, and tagged in Cameron. "All yours!"

After getting in some strikes and a scoop slam, Cameron tagged in Naomi.

_So far, so good! _The match pressed on without a hitch. At least until Nikki swung the momentum in her team's favor by slamming Naomi down to the mat with a hair pull mat slam. Just like her first match, Lily watched the opposing team resort to every dirty trick they could to keep the match in their favor. And of course, the referee's not so surprising blind judgment made matters worse. _Fucking refs! Fucking idiots! _

Together with Cameron in tow, Lily began to wheel audience in to motivate Naomi to free herself from an abdominal stretch that Nikki has her in. Cameron clapped and yelled shouts of encouragement with Lily stomping on the steel stairs as the fans were clapping along.

Lily finally got the tag from Naomi and took off like Speedy Gonzales on crack. She ran amok with her hits all over the place! But her furious velocity came to a screeching halt when AJ knocked her for a loop with a Yakuza kick. Stars danced around Lily's head as she shook it off.

The cyberpunk fae stood up again and grabbed Nikki, setting her up for her finisher. "Time to crash..." Lily hoisted her up for a powerbomb position. "And **_bu_**-!" But before Lily could finish it, Nikki punches her face several times causing Lily to fall back with Nikki crashing on top.

"_1...2-_"

Lily swung her legs, catching Nikki's shoulders into a sunset pin.

"_1...2-_"

Lily broke the count stood up with a smile of confidence on her face as she held the Bella's foot. _Nice try, ladies! _Lily hoisted up Nikki by the scruff of her hair, tossing her to the outside for the funkadactlys to have at.

The real Brie charged at Lily with a flying clothesline, however Lily counted with an arm drag into bridging double chickenwing. Within seconds, the devious diva tapped out.

"_Here are your winners, the team of Lily, Cameron, and Naomi!_"

"Somebody better call yo mama!" Naomi praised as she and Cameron trapped Lily in a congratulatory hug.

Lily spotted a familiar face in the front row as she embraced her funky teammates. "I won't need to!" Lily shouted with joy as she ducked out of the ring and hugged her mama around the neck. "I'm so glad you're here, ma!"

"I know I sound like a broken record, but I am so proud of you beautiful!" Her mother commended and sighed. "My baby's a fullfledged diva!"

"Aww, is that your mama?" Cameron inquired.

"Yes, ladies. I am her mama." She responded as she shook the funkadactlys hands. "Dr. Christine Parsons. Nice to meet you ladies and a job well done!"

"Aww, thank you ma'am! We can't take all the credit!" Cameron corrected.

"_Sierra-Hotel-India-Echo-Lima-Delta-SHIELD_"

Those seven words darkened the mood of the arena in an instant. Lily's blood ran cold and her breathing went ragged as she looked up and saw three menacing shadows looking down from the upper deck. One of them, a Samoan warrior she knows... _Oh, no!_ She felt Cameron and Naomi tug at her hands as the black clad threesome made their way down the steps through the crowd.

"Lil, we gotta get outta here!" Naomi insisted as she continued to pull Lily along.

Lily resisted and barked. "But I can't leave my ma!" Holding her ground became increasingly difficult as Lily's heart beat at a faster pace with each step The Shield took.

Luckily, _Tons of Funk_ raced down to the girls' aid. Brodus Clay stopped within a few feet, talking to a security guard before rejoining with Tensai and the girls.

"Beautiful, what's wrong?!" Dr. Parsons asked, rubbing her thumbs over Lily's shoulders to calm her down.

"Ma'am, you need to come with me. It's not safe." A security guard ordered.

"I'm not leaving without my daughter!"

"She'll be fine! We have to go now!" The guard commanded as he escorted Dr. Parsons to the back.

Brodus and Tensai stood at the ready waiting for The Shield as they drew closer and closer. "Girls, get outta here now!" Tensai shouted.

Lily opened her mouth to protest, but her words turned into a shriek of terror when Seth Rollins reached out to grab her. "No!" Lily screamed as she pressed her hand on his face as a while light flickered from her hand, temporarily blinding him.

Tons of Funk rushed down and started brawling with The Shield, allowing Lily, Naomi, and Cameron to race up the ramp to the locker room.

The divas made it to the locker room, thanking their lucky stars. Lily panted heavily, wiping the sweat off of her forehead still shaking from the narrow escape. _His face. I've never seen him like that before..._

Images of the Samoan warrior Lily fell in love with at FCW played in her mind, combined with the images of the warrior she saw with The Shield tonight. He looked the same, other than longer hair and a newly extended heritage tattoo. But something about him seemed frighteningly different...

"Girl, you ok? You look pale like you just seen a ghost." Naomi put her hands on Lily's shoulders, she and Cameron expressing their concern.

Lily breathed weakly. "M-maybe, I did..."

**A/N: Uh, oh... Trouble is afoot! What do y'all think?**

**P.S. Happy 4th of July! :D**


	2. What Went Wrong?

**DISCALMER:**** I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT (FCW).**

**_I'd like to be like you. That's why I sing this song_**

**_I've been so . . . so distant. So different too long_**

**_Your helping and laughing and scolding has made me strong_**

**_I hold my own hooves up and I scream "What went wrong?"_**

**Yelling at Cats, ****_What Went Wrong?_**

* * *

Still trying regain her composure after what happened with The Shield, Lily sat on a crate backstage with Cameron and Naomi. _His face. I've never seen him like that before..._

"Girl, you ok? You look pale like you just seen a ghost." Naomi put her hands on Lily's shoulders, she and Cameron expressing their concern.

Lily took a shaky breath. "M-maybe, I did..."

"Ladies." A deep voice spoke, slightly startling the girls. Luckily, it was WWE superstar turned Chief Operating Officer, Triple HHH, Hunter Hurst Helmsley. "I apologize. Didn't mean to scare you. Are you all right?" Hunter asked with a mask of concern on his face.

The girls collectively nodded as Lily spoke. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Someone's waiting for you in the locker room, Lily." Hunter said as he escorted the shaky divas down the hall to a door with security. "Open the door." Hunter commanded.

A guard opened the door to reveal Lily's nervous mother who took her daughter in her arms. "Lily! Are you hurt?"

"No, ma. I'm fine." Lily returned her embrace, running a hand through her hair.

"We better go check on Brodus and Sweet T." Naomi interjected. "You and your mama gonna be a'ight?"

"Yeah. We'll be fine." Lily assured. "See you next time?"

The Funkadactlys agreed before leaving. "We should talk inside." Hunter motioned them inside and closed the door. "First off, good work in your debut tonight Lily. You handled yourself very well and had fun with the fans." Hunter began.

Lily smiled, feeling a sense of pride receiving a complement from _The Game_ himself. "Thank you, sir."

"Mr. Helmsley, do you have any idea why The Shield came after my daughter tonight?" Dr. Parsons asked with concern in her voice.

Hunter ran a hand over his head sighing. "Unfortunately, ma'am, I don't. When it comes to their motives, especially being a covert op group, The Shield is very secretive. At least that's what we know about them so far beyond the fact that all three men were NXT's top prospects. Lily?"

"Yeah?"

Hunter exhaled "Do you think that The Shield is after you because your past history with-"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Lily freed herself from her mother's embrace, pacing back and forth, growling with trepidation. She mumbled, clinching her jaw. Her face flushed with cold nerves, she did her damnedest to keep her tears at bay. "I'm sorry. I just-No. They wouldn't..."

"You of all people should know that in the digital age, stories can spread out like wildfire. And bottling it all up inside won't help you." Hunter stated. "Now, I'm not making any assumptions. Just consider the possibilities, ok?"

After pacing around for a couple of minutes, Lily managed to calm herself and sit down on the bench. "I get you, sir." She felt her mother's arms wrap around her, sensing her comforting maternal instinct. As much as she appreciated her presence, Lily maintained her hardcore attitude by not breaking down.

"Well, it's best that you do not roam the arenas of any WWE events alone. Just because The Shield didn't get you tonight, doesn't mean that they might not try again. But for now, they've got a Deadman to worry about. At any rate, I've got a show to keep in order. Keep up the good work and think about what I said." With that, Hunter left the room and closed the door.

Dr. Parsons rested Lily's head on her leg and stroked her cheek as they both turned their attention to the monitor to watch Dean Ambrose vs. The Undertaker. While the match got underway, Lily's mind drifted away from reality as she pondered on her boss's words.

* * *

_October 31st, 2012_

_NXT Full Sail_

Lily watched the rest of the show from backstage after just coming off of another great match. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead with a towel as the next contest got underway with CJ Parker already in the ring awaiting his opponent.

Dark, slightly angry music hit while the titantron projected a video of the next contender.

___"L-Leakee?" _Lily tilted her head in complete confusion as she watched the video of her warrior. However, the man on the screen seemed stoic...almost cold. As if to prove her feelings right, the man that walked out on the stage looked even more devoid of heart.

___"His opponent, from Pensacola, FL, weighing at 265 pounds, Roman Reigns!"_

___Roman Reigns? _Lily knitted her brow, trying to grasp the metamorphosis she didn't know. The new name sounded more suited for someone who was of high stature, like royalty. And while he naturally exudes such a presence, a name like "Roman Reigns" didn't seem to fit someone like Leakee. At least that's what Lily believed.

___Something's off. His eyes._

* * *

"Lily? Wake up!"

"Huh!" Lily snapped her head around and looked up to her mother who stared at her with worry in her eyes. "Oh, ma. Did I fall asleep or somethin'?"

Dr. Parsons shook her head as she kissed the back of her daughter's hand. "For a little bit. But look!" She pointed Lily's focus to the locker room monitor where a shocking scene is unfolding.

Just as Undertaker was about to chokeslam Seth Rollins from higher ground, Roman Reigns spears the deadman through the steel barricade into the time keeper's area.

_No way! This can't happen!_ Lily sat up with eyes widened in disbelief as Rollins and Ambrose hoisted up a badly beaten Undertaker with Reigns roaring to the heavens, signaling the end. "They can't!" Just as Lily got up to run, her mother pulled her back down onto the couch. "But, ma-!"

"Don't 'But, ma' me, young lady!" Dr. Parsons silenced her defiant daughter, unhinged by her now burning red eyes. "Your eyes can glow as red as they want until you cry blood. But after what almost happened to you tonight, there is no way I'm letting you go back out there!"

"But Kane and Daniel Bryan aren't here! Somebody's gotta do something!" Lily escaped her mother's grip and bolted out of the room. She barely made it past a couple of locker room doors when she felt something grab her ankles, causing her to face plant on the cold hard floor. She then felt two pairs of hands hold her arms down. "Are you serious?!"

Cameron retorted as she and her fellow funkadactyl used all their might to keep the steaming fae pinned. "Girl, are _you_ serious?! You're not going out there!"

Lily's struggles and screams of protest did nothing to free herself, other than making her voice hoarse and her body tired. Amid her anger, a nearby monitor caught Lily's attention. And just when it couldn't get any worse...

"_The Shield with a triple powerbomb through the table! Undertaker driven through the table!_" Michael Cole stated in horror.

All of the energy Lily had went dead as she watched her idol, the lord of darkness, a man that she's revered since she was child, lie unconscious in the rubble of the carnage the "Hounds of Justice" left in their wake. It was a gruesome sight that she nor anyone thought that they would ever see.

_No. Why? What did he do to deserve this? "Roman", why are you doing this?_

**A/N: Deadman down... Has The Shield really stepped in it?**


	3. Say Warning

**A/N: So sorry it took a while to get out! Been busy with school and training! XD Well, get ready y'all...**

**DISCALMER:**** I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT (FCW).**

**Warning. Live without warning  
Say warning. Live without warning...**

**~Green Day, ****_Warning_**

* * *

The Shield stormed into the ring, screaming and yelling their sermons of justice. Not phased by the British crowd's wild tidal wave of boos and feeding off of The Undertaker's punishment earlier, The Shield oozed with confidence.

"Look at him now!" Seth Rollins barked, pointing at the body of the Deadman unconscious among what was left of the commentary table. Roman Reigns fisted Rollins's shoulder, roaring to the crowd "BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!"

"_OH, you didn't know? You better call SOMEBODY!_"

That phrase belonged to one legendary team. And that team walked out onto the stage in full DX gear, giving the U.K. fans a temporary sense of relief and joy from the horrific scene moments ago.

"Y'all want some?! Huh?! Come on!" Roman shouted, daring the New Age Outlaws to come down to the ramp and fight. However, Road Dogg and Bad Ass Billy Gunn remained steady, smiling as if they were plotting something surprising.

The apparent hesitation of the Outlaws only fueled The Shield's bloodlust. "What's wrong, old timers?! You scared?!" Reigns roared at the steadfast degenerates. But the Outlaws stayed in place, looked to each other with smiles, and pointed to the curtains...

"_TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!_"

Reigns, Rollins, and Ambrose all lost their cool as they watched the cerebral assassin join his DX brethren in his coordinating gear. With nothing but raw emotion and an appetite for broken bones, The Shield waited at the ready as Triple H and his brothers in arms raced down the ramp for battle...

* * *

_November 7th, 2012_

_NXT Full Sail_

"Please welcome my guest at this time, Lily!"

Lily walked within view of the camera backstage, standing next to WWE/NXT correspondent Rene Young. "Hey, Rene." Lily greeted with a smile.

"Now, Lily. Later on tonight, you are set to go one on one against Paige. What is your mindset going into this match since challenging her two weeks ago here at NXT?" Rene inquired.

"My mindset, Rene, is exactly the same as it was when I challenged her. Paige night in and night out preaches about how she plans to eradicate all the 'Barbies' from NXT and WWE. Tonight, I am gonna show her that I'm nothing like the 'Barbries' around here." She then turned her focus to the camera, her glowing white eyes reflecting back from the lens. "You are here to be fighter. You've been trained since you were 13. But what I may lack in experience, I will make up for by making you _crash_...and **_burn_**..."

The cameraman then lower the camera off his shoulder, signaling that they've gone to commercial.

Attempting to dissipate the glow in her eyes, Lily closed them tight for a few seconds and opened them back up. "Phew..." She gave Rene a light nod as she mouthed "Good job!" to her before heading on her way.

As Lily walked down the hall to prepare for her match, she looked down daydreaming about last week. _Roman Reigns, huh? Why did Leakee change his name? What happened to him? He seemed so_-Oof!

She was broken out of her thoughts when she bumped into what felt like a brick wall, causing her to shuffle back. "Oh, I'm sorry-" _Speak of the devil... _

"Now, what's that look for?" Roman Reigns looked down at her with a smug grin on his face. He donned a gray, three-piece suit and tie with his hair pulled back in a tight ponytail.

Lily bit the inside of her cheek as she assessed Roman's clean look. "I could ask you the same question."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Roman folded his arms as his smirk wore off.

Despite the small bundle of nerves building in her stomach, Lily walked up to Roman unafraid. "What happened to you, Leakee-"

"Roman Reigns." Roman corrected. "And I am becoming what I should've been when I got the FCW Heavyweight Title shot long ago... A _thoroughbred_."

* * *

Cheers of joy echoing throughout the backstage halls of the O2 arena brought Lily back to reality. _I must be losin' it. _She looked up at the backstage monitor to the sight of D-X standing tall in the ring as Rollins and Ambrose aid a beaten Reigns through the jubilant U.K. audience. "W-What happened?!"

"Triple H, Road Dogg, and Billy Gunn came out and sent those jackals packing!" Naomi shouted with glee, celebrating with Cameron.

Judging by the explosive response D-X received as The Shield scurried away, they actually succeeded and restored hope to the WWE Universe. After taking care of The Shield, Hunter and his fellow degenerates went to ringside to help The Undertaker to the back while the fans gave an ovation for respect for the legends of WWE.

A sudden surge of applause drew Lily's attention to two thirds of the DX gang being greeted by praises from wrestlers and staff alike for their courageous act tonight. Overjoyed by the presence of the fun Outlaws, the cyberpunk fae raced up to the legends with the corners of mouth stretching to a merry smile.

"Um, h-hey guys. At the risk of sounding like a 12-year old wrestling psycho, I just wanna say that you guys are awesome and that you're my favorite tag team from the _Attitude Era_!" Lily squealed.

"Why, thank you very much young lady." Road Dogg spoke, he and his partner seemingly perplexed, yet honored by her complements.

"It's been a long time since we've run out there to teach some punks a lesson like we did tonight." Billy Gunn added.

_Given what they did to Taker, they needed it!_ "Oh, um, is it ok if we take a picture together?"

The Outlaws turned to each other and shrugged with smiles. "I don't see a reason why not to. Anything for the DX Army." Billy said.

_This is nice!_ It is as if the positive aura that NAO exuded washed away any grief from The Shield's assault on the Deadman. Lily grabbed Cameron by the arm, asking her to take the picture for her.

"Oh, sure, girl!" Cameron accepted.

Lily handed Cameron her phone and instructed her on how to take the shot. The NAO stood on the sides with Lily in the middle, posing with their arms crossed DX style.

"Got it!" Cameron shouted, handing the phone back to Lily.

"Thanks!"

Road Dogg patted Lily on the shoulder, grabbing her attention. "Kiddo, can we just say that you are the first paranormal superstar in WWE and perhaps all of wrestling that isn't gothic?"

"Dude! What is that supposed to mean?!" Lily laughed, slapping Road Dogg's arm, unsure if she should take it as a complement.

"I think he means that compared to the all the rest, you're a saint. I'd just accept." Billy Gunn whispered with a wink.

Lily ran a hand through her spiked brown hair, laughing nervously, feeling somewhat flattered. "Thanks, I guess."

"Welp, we better skedaddle. Gotta see Hunter before we say 'Cheers!' to jolly ol' London! Catch you on the rebound, Fairy!" Road Dogg saluted as he and Billy turned on their heels to leave.

A thought struck her as the Outlaws headed on their way. "Hey, wait! Is Undertaker ok?"

"He insisted that he walk outta on his own power after when we made it backstage! Said somethin' about going to the 'replenish his power'!" Road Dogg shouted as he and his fellow ally continued on their way.

Lily went to sit on a crate trying picturing the Phenom in a dark secluded place to regain his magic. "That's 'Taker for ya." Lily mumbled. She then went to her phone to see the photo of her and NAO. Ecstatic, Lily immediately logged onto Twitter to share her debut and her picture.

**_"Despite a little scare, this night's gonna lead to more fun adventures, my #crazypride! And, OH, YOU DIDN'T KNOW? YOU BETTER CALL SOMEBODY! Why? I ran into the five time WWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD! THE NEW AGE OUTLAWS! ^_^"_**

With that, she attached the photo, hit 'Enter', and watched her tweet appear on the screen. Feeling exhausted from her "crazy" night, Lily headed back to the locker room to pack up.

A smash halted her pace, sending shingles of nerves to her heart. The sound came from a dark room with the door slightly creaked open. "Damn it! Damn DX! Why did they_ have_ to get in our business?!" An angry voice boomed from that same room.

Lily's eyes widened in fear, recognizing the voice. _No! I thought they were gone..._

"Calm the fuck down, Roman! They might've gotten one over, but we still took out that old, busted corpse!" The second voice sounded more husky and light, perhaps the voice of Seth Rollins.

"That's right. We took out that corpse. But... somethin' tells me that he didn't get the full picture." Of course the third voice, none other than Dean Ambrose.

Curious to understand what Ambrose meant, Lily silently leaned on the wall to eavesdrop on The Shield.

"See, if history taught us anything it's that The Undertaker is probably plotting a way to take us down because he couldn't tonight."

"So, what do we do?" Roman inquired.

"What do we do? We remind the Deadman what happens when you taint justice! And we're gonna do it by taking a little stroll around the Circle of Lebanon..." Ambrose chuckled while the other hounds followed suit.

"Circle of Lebanon?" Lily pondered, confused by the term. She then felt a tickling vibration from her phone in her pocket that made her accidentally skid her sneakers on the floor.

"Who's there?!" Roman yelled from inside the room.

The impending footsteps aroused her fears as she mentally scrambled for a place to hide. With great haste, she squeezed herself in-between a space in the middle of a set of crates, sat down, and pulled a black sheet over the top. Her blood ran cold as she saw three pairs of black combat boots walking around.

"What's up, man?" Rollins asked.

"I know I heard something..." Roman eerily growled.

"Um, I think you're still dizzy from that _pedigree_, Reigns. Whatever, man. Let's go." Ambrose sighed.

After what felt like forever, the boots finally disappeared from her view. Cautiously, Lily lifted up the sheet just to double check. Once she examined the halls, Lily let out a massive sigh of relief. _They're gone._ She sat down and pulled out her phone to discover a text from her mother:

"**_Beautiful, where are you? Please don't be angry. Just come back and let's go home._**"

Regardless of the impeccable timing, Lily couldn't afford to be upset with her mother for texting her at the wrong time given her outburst over what happened before _Smackdown_ went off the air. With her phone still in hand, she decided to give her mother a call.

"_Beautiful?_"

"Hey, ma. About what happened earlier... Sorry about that..."

"_Forget it. Are you ready to go?_"

"Um, ma? I'm actually gonna to a rave dance downtown for a bit." Lily faked a happy voice to mask her guilt for lying.

"..._I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out. You just went though a scary experience with The Shield-_"

"Ma, I just need to do something fun to take my mind off of all that. I've got my bracer on and I'll call you when I'm ready, ok? I'll be fine."

"_..._" She heard her mother sighing over the phone.

"Please, ma?"

"_...Ok. Have fun. But please be careful!_"

"I will! I love you, ma."

"_Love you, too._"

"Bye." After hanging up, Lily quickly went on Wikipedia and researched the term "Circle of Lebanon". She skimmed through the page and found that it is located at the _Highgate Cemetery_.

"Highgate Cemetery-" Lily gasped as she put together what Road Dogg said about The Undertaker regaining his powers along with what The Shield said. So much emotion spiraled around her being. She knew that she's wrong for lying to her mother about where she's going. And she knows that she's taking a huge risk, undertaking this mission fully aware of the fact that she's in The Shield's crosshairs. All of this made every warning bell go off in her head. However, she couldn't afford to stand idly by as the Hounds of Justice took off to finish what they started.

Unwilling to waste another minute, she input the coordinates to her destination. Taking a deep breath, Lily hit the button and teleported away to the unknown...

**A/N: In the immortal words of good old J.R., "Business is about to pick up!"**


	4. Hurricane

**A/N: Thanks a million to everyone who's followed, reviewed, favored, and read this so far! ^_^ Very nice! Now then, let's get to Chapter 4! :D**

**DISCALMER:**** I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT (FCW).**

_**Tell me would you kill to save a life?  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?  
Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground...**_

**~30 Seconds to Mars feat. Kanye West, _Hurricane_**

* * *

_"What happened to you, Leakee-"_

_"Roman Reigns." Roman indignantly corrected. "And I am becoming what I should've been when I got the FCW Heavyweight Title shot long ago... A **thoroughbred**."_

_Lily looked at him, irked by his declaration. "Ok, look. I'm sorry that your FCW title shot didn't work the way you hoped. And I'm sorry that you got hurt since that time. But why the attitude change? You walk around here like the entire NXT Universe revolves around your ass! You're acting like an..." Lily fell silent as she sighed, seemingly hesitant to finish her sentence._

_"Go ahead. Say it." Roman demanded, narrowing his eyes on her._

_"Like an asshole!" Lily barked._

_Roman jerked his head to side and chuckled, as if her name calling was a slap on the face. "Well, here's a fact for you. I am the man, whether you are with me or against me. It's irrelevant. Nothing changes."_

_With her eyes starting to water, Lily stormed past Roman, lightly bumping his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and watched her walk away, still bearing his grin. She stopped and turn around with tears now streaming out of her eyes. "I made changes for you, Joe. Think about that..."_

"Roman. Roman!"

"Hm?!" Roman snapped his head up and looked to the sight of a concerned Seth Rollins. "You all right, Ro?"

He nodded quickly and faked a relaxed grin. "Yeah, I'm fine."He pounded on his head, attempting to beat the past out of his mind. _Get the hell outta there._ Since seeing Lily on _Smackdown_, past memories of her flooded his brain. Although they had no effect on his work with The Shield, it didn't change the fact that Roman couldn't erase them. As rested his chin on the palm of his hand, Roman looked out through the window of The Shield's range rover deep in thought. _Until recently, I never thought I'd... No, no. She doesn't feel the same anyway..._

"We're here." Ambrose spoke as he parked the vehicle in a deep part of the woods, then exiting with Rollins and Reigns in tow.

The Shield scanned their surroundings to make sure that not a single soul was present, save for the one they're looking for. Reigns cracked his knuckles and loosened his neck, turning to his teammates readying themselves for the Deadman.

"Ooooookay..." Rollins looked around, seemingly dumbfounded by the wide landscape. "How in the hell are we gonna find him in all this?"

"You see that cedar tree over there, Seth?" Ambrose pointed at the massive oak with its' hulking roots sticking up from the grass. "Underneath is the Circle of Lebanon. And _that_... is where we're gonna find him..."

Seth scratched his head, still confused. "How'd you know _that_?"

"Hey, at least somebody here is actually doing some research." Ambrose retorted.

Together, The Shield's feet barely made a sound as they jogged towards the tree and began to break off in a triangle formation, flanking the gigantic wood. Ambrose motioned Rollins to duck next to a nearby headstone then motioned Roman to press on toward the edge of the circle which showcased a stone avenue of tombs.

Then, Roman jumped off and landed dead center of the lane. He looked over his shoulder and spotted an eerie purple aura seeping through the cracks of a stone grayish-black door with the title "Family Vault of Alice Warden" above._ An old-man resting in the grave vault of a woman?_ A malevolent grin stretched across Roman's face as he slowly pushed the door open and entered.

Roman cautiously trekked down a small set of stairs, following the mysterious aura through the catacombs to a massive room. The aura circled through the room, seeping its' way to The Shield's prey lying asleep dead center on an elevated stone bed, still bearing the bruises of the battle from _Smackdown_. Reigns contemplated on whether or not he should wait for his fellow hounds before getting the first bite. His contemplation came to a halt when The Undertaker sat up and opened his eyes, turning his stoic gaze to Roman.

"Hey, old man." Roman chuckled. "Did you miss us?"

Apparently fully aware that Roman didn't arrive alone, 'Taker turned his attention to Dean Ambrose who stood opposite of Reigns.

"Because we missed you. And thought that you needed some company." Ambrose sauntered toward the deadman, his signature crooked smile in place.

But before Reigns and Ambrose could make the first move, a bright flash of light pulsed from corridor followed by a scream that drew their attention. As the light faded, the sound of a man screaming rang through. The voice belonged to the third hound, Seth Rollins, as he tumbled down the steps before slamming his back into the foot of the stone bed.

_Is it you?_ Roman cocked his head to the side, slightly bug eyed as the cyberpunk fae from his past jumped down the stairs with her eyes glowing crimson red showcasing her anger.

"As I live and breathe, a fairy!" Ambrose laughed.

"Get out! Now!" Lily demanded as she held her ground apparently unhinged by Dean's taunting.

"It's not _your_ fight, child..." Undertaker finally spoke.

Lily remained and argued. "It is now." Roman couldn't tell if Lily's incredibly brave or incredibly stupid, knowing that The Shield wanted her. But either way, her stubbornness was evident.

"Pixie-"

"Go fuck yourself." Lily silenced Roman without even looking him in the eye.

Roman growled in frustration. "We don't want to hurt you-"

"Hurt me? _Hurt_ me?!" Lily yelled. "That ship sailed already on _Smackdown_! And long ago for you, 'Roman Reigns'!" Despite the slightly emotional sting from Lily's words, Roman let them fall by the wayside.

Rollins eventually shuffled back up to his feet, cackling softly. "Perfect. Two birds, one stone." And Rollins couldn't be anymore correct. Originally, the mission was to finish off The Undertaker for good. Now with Lily's surprise intervention, both of their goals could be reached in one night. Just as Rollins lunged at Lily, Undertaker yanked him back by his hair. And from there, all hell broke loose!

A handicap, three on two free-for-all fought inside an underground grave. A deadman, a fairy, and a covert op force. Whenever either Lily or 'Taker or both were winning, The Shield always managed to get the upper hand.

While Ambrose and Rollins attempted to neutralize Lily's onslaught of fairy light and hand to hand moves, Reigns went after 'Taker with a furious spear through the stone bed, both men crashing on the hard ground with 'Taker KO'd from the fall. Reigns hissed in pain, feeling some of the aftereffects of his vicious attack.

"No!" Lily's shriek of horror made Roman's eyes snap open to the sight of Ambrose and Rollins chuckling as they held the kicking and screaming fae. Reigns held his right arm, slowly rising. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder, satisfied with his work. _Twice the spear, double the pain._

Roman then fisted his Shield brothers, complementing each other on the completion of the mission. Lily freed herself from the hounds' grip with a sidekick to Ambrose and a front kick to Rollins before proceeding to run. However, Roman intercepted by pinning her against the wall with her hands above her head. A mask of fear bored on Lily's face in that moment, as evident as her temper. The crimson glow in her eyes dissipated as her normal snow white ores returned, accompanied by tears. Reigns's glare wore off and his grip on her wrists released. _What am I doing?_

"Roman! We need to go now!" Ambrose's order brought Roman back down from the clouds as he and Rollins held Lily in place. Roman nodded and motioned the rest of The Shield along with their catch to head out with Reigns behind them.

Before they could even reach the open door, a bolt of lightning struck stopping their path. "...Go the other way!" Roman warned as the group did just that, only to be halted by another bolt of lightning. Thunder rumbled outside, followed by hard rain.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Rollins cursed, his face a mask of confusion over the sudden turn of events.

Fierce winds began to blow inside the room with flashes of light. All blinding and hazy. It felt like being trapped in a hurricane with lightning strikes abound. How they're withstanding mother nature's darkside was nothing short of a miracle!

Amid the stormy chaos, Roman noticed Undertaker still on the floor. But he didn't lay unconscious, hurting for the dangerous spear. His eyes rolling to the back of his head, fists clinched at his sides, warped growling like a monster from the depths of hell. "You tryin' to kill us, big dog?!" Roman roared, charging for 'Taker only to be blocked off by even brighter flashes of light. Reigns yelled in pain as he put his hands over his eyes. The power of the lights, so strong that it did not seems wise to open your eyes lest they get burned out of your skull.

Evetually, the wind quieted down. Roman cautiously removed his hand from his eyes and opened them slowly to find the flashes of light stopped. He ran over to tend to his brothers in arms, but also found The Undertaker gone from where he speared him. "Guys, where's Lily?..."

**A/N: Did Lily escape?! Maybe with the Deadman?! O.O**


	5. To You I Belong

**DISCALMER:**** I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT (FCW).**

_**Whenever dark turns to night  
And all the dreams sing their song  
And in the daylight forever  
To you I belong...**_

**~B*Witched, ****_To You I Belong_**

* * *

_You fucking fucktard! What the fuck is wrong with you?! You could've used the bracer right then and there during that "hurricane" instead of huffing it! If Lily could kick her knuckleheaded self in the rear, she would. Unfortunately, time wasn't on her side._

_Ignoring the burning sensation of her legs, Lily kicked in the afterburners with one goal. Don't let The Shield catch up. With her feet slipping and sliding, she cut a sharp turn that led her to a secluded alley. Lily cut a quick look left then right to double check for any other souls, then hastily input the coordinates for home on her bracer. Ready and willing to leave the peril behind, her heart pounded with anticipation for a quick escape. Then in an instant, a massive hand grabbed her by her throat and slammed her against the wall._

_"N-no... So...close...!" Lily muttered, feeling her head swelling up as the large hand tighten around her neck. As her consciousness faded away, Lily's eyes slightly widened when her attacker came nose to nose with her. "You shouldn't have come, child..."_

_"I-I... had to... help you... Undertaker... L-Let me go... P-Please!" Lily gasped. In a last ditch effort to free herself, she conjured her fairy blast. __As the power exploded from her hand, a crashing sound into a wall rang through signaling that she succeeded._

"Ma!" Lily gasped in shock at finding her mother on her rear against the wall, surrounded by several actions figures on the floor. She muscled up from her bed, ignoring the soreness in her body, and cupped the sides of the mother's face. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Are you ok?!" _How did I do this to her!? I thought I was still in London..._

Her mother nodded and smiled nervously hissing in pain as Lily helped her to her feet. "My goodness! Did you have a bad dream?"

Tears streamed down Lily's cheeks over her mother's lucky guess. "Is it _that_ obvious?"

"Oh, beautiful..." Her mother eased down next to Lily and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, smoothing down her short brown locks with her hand. "It's The Shield, isn't it?"

_If it were only that._ Maybe she'd become paranoid since the battle at Highgate Cemetery. But would The Undertaker be so quick to eviscerate her, despite her selfless intentions? Maybe The Undertaker from the Attitude Era, yes. He certainly did seem unappreciative of outside aid. Even so, it's unlikely that he'd maliciously harm a woman who only wanted to help because at this stage in his career he has no desire to waste his energy on such a little task. At least that's what Lily believed.

"Ma?" Lily sniffled. "What do you think of The Shield?"

"Well, they are certainly a malicious group of young men who are looking to terrorize the WWE. And so far, they've had a lot of success-"

"That's not what I meant..." Lily interrupted, swinging her legs onto the bed crossing them Indian style to face her mother.

She frowned, apparently perplexed by Lily's correction and sudden curiosity. "Oh. You mean on the subject of their mission for 'justice'?" She cleared her throat as she reached Lily's hands. "I know that throughout history people have used the word 'justice' to validate their actions, benevolent or otherwise. Although, I don't recall the n.W.o. or the Nexus attacking people by following that principle."

"That's because one, the n.W.o. were a bunch of bitter thugs and two, the Nexus were angry rookies who felt like they were being treated like shit by WWE." Lily scoffed.

"True. But justice takes on many forms, beautiful." Be that as it may, Lily certainly didn't believe that The Shield was out to eradicate injustice...

"_We saw things heading in the wrong direction. We stepped in and righted those wrongs. Michael, we are a shield from injustice in WWE..._"

As that infamous interview crept in her mind, Lily sighed over some of the key things The Shield said about injustice in WWE. "I really wanted to believe them. As crazy as it sounds, there was actually some truth in what they said... But the way they attack people and the people they attacked so far..." Anger boiled in Lily's blood as she growled, clinching her jaw with her fae eyes now glowing crimson.

Attempting to quell her growing temper, her mother rubbed Lily's shoulders with her thumbs shushing her. "Calm down. Of course, what The Shield did to The Undertaker and others before him was horrid. But there are some who agree with The Shield actions."

Lily rolled her eyes and folded her arms then turned her gaze to her bedroom window. "Not me." The night sky accompanied by the city lights were such an illuminating sight. They made the massive metropolis glow like a colorful sea of stars. Despite her travels that have taken her to some riveting sights from Florida to England with so much more to see still, none can take the place of Crossworlds City, her home.

"Do you still love him?" Dr. Parsons spoke, breaking Lily out of her daydreaming gaze. "Joe? Leakee? Roman? Oh, whatever his name is now."

Lily bit the inside of her cheek, cringing at the mention of his name. The man who once made her heart well up with so much joy, accepted her for _who_ she is and not what she is, who was so ecstatic to see her alive that he made love to her on the spot was gone. Consumed by The Shield's allusions of justice, at least whatever ounce of him that might've survived the "thoroughbred" metamorphosis. Her disdain for him spilled from her eyes in her tears. "...I thought I did."

Her mother sighed, wiped the tears from Lily's cheeks, and hugged her head to her chest. "I'm sorry, beautiful. Maybe it wasn't meant to be."

How could Lily agree with that after everything she and Roman shared? It was hard to believe that the man who said it wasn't nice for her to cry and that it's ok to open her eyes in front of him is also the same one who now walks with the hounds of justice, carving a dark path destruction in their wake. "Maybe, I'm a terrible judge of character! I let people into my life and I get my ass whooped for it!"

"Now, that's not true!" Her mother disagreed, sitting Lily upright. "You're just learning for yourself is all. No matter what the profession or the environment, there are always people who will smile in your face only to take advantage of you." Her mother shook her head as she rubbed Lily's hand with her thumb. "Now, I'm not saying that Roman did such a thing. But you see that not every person you meet is genuinely nice to you."

Lily sighed, her sadness morphing into gratitude. "I know... Besides, who needs a boyfriend when I've got you?"

Her mother smiled and took Lily in a warm, loving hug. At the end of the day, Lily could always count on the fact that she has a mother who truly cares for her daughter the way a mother should.

"Well, I'd better make you breakfast before work." Her mother stretched, kissing Lily's forehead, and getting up to head to the kitchen.

"But ma, it's 5am." Lily chuckled.

"And I have to be at the hospital by 7am. Really no point in going back to bed now." Dr. Parsons retorted. "By the way, did you have a good time in London?"

Lily nodded and smiled, hiding her impending nerves. _If you consider getting into a crazy ass melee with The Shield at a cemetery while trying to save your childhood idol and getting dangerously face to face with your ex and narrowly escaping a wicked storm because of a trusty bracer, then yes!_

"Good. I'm glad you did." Her mother grinned as she left the bedroom.

"Thanks, ma." Lily plopped back onto her bed to stare at the ceiling. _Maybe I should treat her to a nice one night stay at some fancy hotel sometime when WWE returns to the States. Wait, since I have a beach shoot with the divas next weekend that shouldn't be a problem. Oh, my life..._

**A/N: Sounds like a mini vacation is on the horizon ;D Give your mamas hugs and tell 'em how much you love them! ^_^**


	6. Soak Up The Sun!

**DISCALMER:**** I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT (FCW).**

_**I'm gonna soak up the sun  
Gonna tell everyone  
To lighten up, I'm gonna tell 'em that  
I've got no one to blame  
For every time I feel lame  
I'm looking up...**_

**~Sheryl Crow, ****_Soak Up The Sun_**

* * *

_May 4th, 2013_

_Key West, FL_

_Southernmost Hotel Collection_

Lily sat in a white bathrobe, typing up her latest tweet on her phone:

"**_Here in the Sunshine State to soak up the sun! ^_^ #fairyinhedonism_**"

As she hit "Enter", watching her tweet appear her phone rang and the word "**Ma**" appeared on her caller ID. She hit the "accept" key and giggled at the video that popped up. "Well, uh, you look comfy."

"_What did you expect? That I just sleep in my bed with my scrubs on?_" Her mother chuckled as she laid on the beach chair at poolside with her shades on, looking like a typical elderly woman relaxing under the sun on a summer day.

"Guess not," Lily retorted.

"_And what about you? You look like you're ready to break some hearts._"

Lily's cheeks grew hot and she swore she was three shades of red. "Ma! It's a photoshoot, ok? Sheesh..."

"_Well, just don't go all 'Maxim' or anything._"

"I know, ma." Lily giggled, rolling eyes. "Love you."

"_Love you, too, beautiful._" With that, Lily hung up and put her phone inside her bag.

"Aww, was that your mom? Is she staying at this hotel?" The make-up artist/hair stylist inquired as she continued to prepare Lily for the shoot.

With a smile tipping her lips, Lily nodded. "Yeah. I figured that I should treat her to a mini vacation while I'm doing the photo shoot."

"That's so nice of you. Turn to your left."

Lily did as she was told, allowing the stylist to finish her work. It blew Lily's mind that even WWE had a crew that made the superstars and divas look good on camera, something that she wasn't really used to. _Guess that's one of the perks to being in the big time! Things are already taken care of for you_.

"All done."

Lily turned to face the mirror and smiled as she stared at her reflection. Still donning her Japanese rocker-esque spiked hair, her make-up looked much more natural than usual. The bronzer on her cheeks, along with crystal nude lip gloss and finishing powder made Lily look softer and sweeter. Only the little bit of white eyeshadow and mascara that accentuated her Marilyn Mason eyes made Lily have the appearance of a beach fairy, if there is such a creature.

* * *

Lily stood in her Loretta Black Neon Braided Bikini with the waves lapping at the feet, her toes enveloped in the sand, and the sunlight glowing on her skin ready to have her pictures taken. _Well, looks like I'm gonna be a darker fae after this, heh!_

"Just like old times, huh?" The photographer chuckled as he made his final preparations for the sunny shoot. He was the same photographer who took Lily's first set of pictures for her online profile back in FCW. Lily shrugged and smirked, acknowledging his statement while one of WWE's assistants finished applying sunscreen on her.

"Okay, you know the drill. Show us who you are." The photographer held his camera up. And from there, the swimsuit shoot was underway.

_It's easy for people to believe that posing in a swimsuit is a walk in the park. And for most, it sometimes is. But there's a fine line between sexy and sleazy._ _Thank God I watched those Diva specials of the girls on the beach. I wasn't even a teenager when those were done!_ Lily smiled and giggled as she continued her posing.

"I'm not mad at you at all, little lady." The enthusiasm in the photographer's voice hinted that he liked what he saw with each shutter click.

"It's the sand, the surf, and the sunshine that's making me happy," Lily cheered as she kneeled down in the sand to try a new set of poses.

The photographer hung his camera at his hip, studying Lily's figure. "When you're kneeling like that, which is very nice, you kinda have to force suck in your stomach. Even with the body that you have, certain positions can add some unnecessary bulk on you."

Lily nodded and inhaled deeply, correcting her appearance. Once again, the shoot resumed with the photographer again taking the improved shot of the jubilant fae from a multitude of angles.

"Lookin' good, girl!" A high pitched squeal drew Lily's attention to her former funky teammates from her debut on _Smackdown_, both already donning their swimsuits. "For a tomboy, you can work!" Naomi praised.

"Hey, Lita was a tomboy and she proved that she can work." Lily replied while sticking out her tongue with a wink, earning some laughs from the people around her including the funkadactyls.

Cameron and Naomi walked toward Lily, taking position on either side of her sharing some more laughter together. "By the way, you feelin' ok after all that craziness on _Smackdown_ with The Shield?" Cameron asked, placing her hand on Lily's shoulder. Lily didn't know how she should feel...

Instead, she feigned a grin. "Yeah, I'm good. Really. But thanks for askin'." Lily complemented with a reassuring nod. Her attention then turned to her opponents from _Smackdown_ who seemed to be sneering from a distance. "What's their problem?" Lily motioned towards the direction of the devious twins.

Naomi swatted a hand into the air. "Oh, don't worry about them. They're just stressin' because they feel like their spotlight is bein' hogged."

Lily returned Nikki and Brie's sneering with a stare of death, and noted that they reeled back slightly.

"Yo. Lil! You all right?" The concern in Naomi's voice snapped Lily back to reality, drawing her attention to Naomi who also reeled her head back slightly. "Damn. I haven't seen _that_ look since FCW."

_Shit!_ Lily knew exactly what Naomi was talking about. Ashamed, Lily closed her eyes tightly hoping that they would revert back to normal from their crimson anger fast. "Sorry about that..."

"Don't worry about, girl. It ain't your fault." Naomi comforted. "Bygones, ok? Just remind us not to piss you off."

"_Remind me not to piss you off. I mean, given your magic and what did in the ring..._"

Lily's heart sank as those words brought back memories of her and Roman. _He said that to me... Oh, get over it, you dolt! _She shook off her gloom with a cheeky smirk to Naomi. "Watch yourself and you won't."

After all three girls exchanged giggles while Naomi nudged Lily's arm, they turned their focus back to the photographer. "A'ight, we're ready now!" Cameron declared.

"Ok, then." The photographer smiled as he held the camera up, ready to resume the shoot. "Triple action here."

Perhaps this day was exactly what Lily needed. A day in paradise under the South Florida sun with a few good people. Plus, her mother happily relaxing at the hotel poolside, probably getting a little sunburnt. However, Lily knew full well that this endeavor will end soon. Not only will she be leaving paradise, Lily will be going back into fire. A part of Lily didn't want to leave, but an even bigger part of her wasn't going to let _anyone_ scare her into hiding at the cost of her dream.

_Not The Shield... And certainly not Roman..._

**A/N: Looks like some fun in the sun lit up a new sense of courage in Lily... ^_^**


	7. A Shot in the Dark

**A/N: Massive thank you to y'all for being so patient with me ^_^ I've been trying my best to get the chapters out A.S.A.P. But you're patience shall be rewarded! ;D**

**DISCALMER:**** I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT/FCW.**

_**'Cause your soul is on fire**_  
_**A shot in the dark,**_  
_**What did they aim for when they missed your heart?**_  
_**I breathe underwater**_  
_**It's all in my hands**_  
_**What can I do?**_  
_**Don't let it fall apart**_  
_**A shot in the dark...**_

**~Within Temptation_, A Shot in the Dark_**

* * *

_May 19th, 2013_

_St. Louis, Missouri_

_WWE Extreme Rules_

Nearly a month passed since Lily made her main roster debut. So far, the latest stage of her career went off to a crazy start! Oddly enough, since the battle at Highgate, things had quieted down. Other than a fun swimsuit shoot on the beach and a couple more matches on_ Smackdown_, things were fairly calm. Almost too calm...

"Showtime, ladies and gents! Let's get moving!" The loud command of the backstage director drew Lily's attention as she sat on a crate. Most of the backstage crew ran around like headless chickens, making sure everything remained in order. It never ceased to amaze Lily how even the people behind the scenes could be just as much as, if not more frazzled than the superstars and divas before show time. _Wonder if any of these guys ever get to take a Valium or somethin' before work. Huh, doubt it... _

"Hey, girl!"

A yelp escaped Lily as she turned and tightened her fists. "Oh... Hey, Cameron. Naomi." Lily breathed a sigh of relief. The tension in her fists dissipated as she set eyes on the funkadactyls.

"Whoa, it's just us." Naomi lifted her hands in defense.

"Yeah. Sorry." _I really am losin' it..._ Lily leaned back on the wall. Apparently sensing her unease, Cameron and Naomi sat on either side of Lily both placing their hands on her shoulders. Her new friends' comfort did little to relieve her of the ever growing paranoia. However, appreciated of the fact that they cared about her enough to try. "You guys lookin' forward that psycho pipsqueak, AJ, gettin' her ass handed to her tonight?"

Naomi pinched her nose bridge, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Eh, yeah, that match ain't gonna happen..."

"What? Why?" Lily inquired, flabbergasted over the news.

"She made up some cockamamie excuse, sayin' that she's 'distraught over her bf, Dolph Ziggler's concussion and won't be able to focus on the match'," Cameron said.

Lily rolled her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek. _Chickenshit nutcase... _"So, no match for any of the chicks, hm?"

"Don't worry about it. We're gonna check on Kaitlyn to see how she's takin' the news. You wanna tag along?" Naomi offered.

_Why not? Got nothin' better to do._ "Sure."

Together, the girls hopped off the crate and headed down the hall to see Kaitlyn. As they made their stroll, sounds of a commotion broke out around the corner. Mostly sounds of screaming, stacks of trays hitting the ground, and tables breaking. Lily nearly got bulldozed by an incoming referee who seemed to be headed in the direction of the commotion. Curious, Lily and the funkadactlys followed to the sight of Kaitlyn and AJ having an all out hair pulling, face smashing throw down. Several more divas, including the Bellas and Tamina Snuka, surrounded the brawling women, yelling for the fight to keep going. Finally, referees and other staff members intervened and broke up the two feisty women.

After the officials separated the two toned Divas' Champion and the psychotic #1 contender, Lily, Cameron, and Naomi remained as did Tamina, Nikki, and Brie. "You three circus clowns got a problem?" Nikki cackled.

"We could ask you the same question." The corner's of Lily's mouth turned up, forming a Cheshire cat grin.

"Come on, Lil. Forget them." Naomi tugged Lily's arm.

"I'd listen to her, _Lil_. Wouldn't want The Shield to be the least of your problems." Brie retorted.

_Oh, you fucking whores..._ Brie's words cause Lily to see red, as in knowing that the color of her eyes have now changed from the anger welling up inside her being. Just as Lily shrugged out of Naomi's grip to lunge for Brie, her path was block by Tamina who returned her crimson gaze with a stonelike expression of her own.

"Hmph." Unhinged by the Samoan amazon's stature that dwarfed hers, Lily moved her stare to Tamina. "The only reason you twin skanks are talkin' smack is because you've got 'Xena, warrior princess' to back you up. If you wanna take this to the next level, Snuka, I'm on my way to the ring right now. You wanna do this?"

A confident smirk creeped on the second generation diva's face, seemingly amused by the fae's challenge. "Your funeral..."

"Later, _Tinkerbell_. Later, _hoochie mamas_." The Bellas taunted as they walked off with Tamina following.

Feeling a sense of pride for getting the opportunity to fight, Lily wasted no time in bolting straight for the dressing room to change into her ring gear. Fired up and raring to go, Lily quickly changed out of her casual clothes and put on a pair of black baggy raver pants with neon red flexi straps with a tight fitted crop top to match. The operative color being red to fit her state of mind.

"You lost your mind, girl?"

Cameron's inquiry did little to deter Lily's preparations for battle as she donned her black elbow pads and began to tape up her hands. "I ain't scared of that amazon."

"We're not talkin' about Tamina." Naomi corrected.

"If the Bellas try anythin', you guys will be right there to slam their faces to the ground, right?"

"Girl, are you really that slow?" Cameron's statement earned her a glare of death from an even more pissed off Lily. "Look, I'm not in the mood for beatin' around the bush. So do yourselves a favor, stop tap dancing around and spit out whatever the fuck it is that's got you guys freakin' out!"

Cameron and Naomi exchanged glances. "It's about The Shield..." Naomi warned.

"_Just because The Shield didn't get you tonight, doesn't mean that they might not try again..._"

An epiphany entered Lily's mind as she reflected on Triple HHH's warning. _What if The Shield tries again?_ _Pfft, doubt that the hounds of justice would focus on me since they're preoccupied with the acquisition of WWE gold._ But then again, when it comes to The Shield, one can never know...

Lily finished wrapping up her hands and pinned her goggles to her head. "I'm not gonna let anyone scare me into hiding. Especially The Shield. So, you shouldn't either."

"You should be scared! They almost got you on _Smackdown_! And what if they do show up again and actually succeed?" Cameron preached. She and Naomi's collective worries continued to stir doubt in Lily's mind. However, it only made it all the more reason to put fire into her match.

"What the fuck did I just say? Stop it with the fuckin' 'Oh, this is a bad idea' shit! You're goddamn right it is! But I'm _not_ gonna be a chickenshit..." Realizing that her temper had sent the funky divas huddling into the corner, Lily paused and took a deep breathe to relax her energy and the crimson glow in her eyes. "Besides, I've got _this_..." Lily flicked her hand towards an empty shower stall, conjuring her bright fairy light.

Witnessing Lily's power and her passion, Cameron and Naomi exhaled and nodded their heads, seemingly willing to respect Lily's wishes even if they still didn't agree with them.

"Well, can we at least walk you to the guerilla?" Cameron asked.

Lily shook her head and chuckled, amazed by her funky friends persistence. "You don't know when to quit, hm? If it'll help you clean the crap from your sequined booty shorts, then fine."

As they made their way to the guerilla, the girls passed by a new set of yelling and cursing. _Now what?_ Lily's attention to turned to a steaming Team Hell No. "You guys always like to come up here and make me seem like the _weak link_! I'M NOT A GODDAMN WEAK LINK!" Judging by Daniel Bryan's tantrums with Kane attempting to calm him down and the fact that they are without tag team gold, The Shield took it all home.

_But then... Does it mean that Kofi- Cut that shit out, stupid!_ Lily pressed on with Naomi and Cameron until they reached the guerilla position. "Well, ladies, the buck stops here."

"Good luck, girl." Naomi and Cameron both took Lily into their arms and patted her on the back.

Lily turned, gave a wink to the funkadactlys and walked up the small steps of the black corridor with the red flexi straps glowing in the darkness. Suddenly, the stagehand who guided her to the front fell out sight and made a loud thud hinting that he hit the floor. While Lily tried to digest what happened, she felt a pair of hands grab her ankles and yank her down to where the stagehand fell. She gripped onto the edge of the walkway for dear life.

"Pull her! PULL HER DOWN!"

That roaring voice of her former love confirmed that there was no need to take a glace as to who is trying to take her. Her theme song, _Voodoo People (Pendulum Remix)_, boomed outside the corridor. Feeding off of the fast paced fire in the music, Lily used one of her hands that lost its' grip to blast the hound that grabbed her to free herself and swing her feet back up on the corridor floor. Then out of nowhere, Seth Rollins appeared yelling opposite from where Lily rose and lunged out to grab her only for Lily to blast him with face with her light. To give her some more visibility, she kept her hand glowing as she pushed herself up. Now, she stood face to face with her estranged ex who blocked her path.

"Not tonight!" Lily shouted as she did a baseball slide underneath Roman's legs before blasting him in the face with her light. Heavily fueled by adrenaline, Lily kipped up and raced to the main curtains.

"_And her opponent, from Crossworlds City, Lily!_"

She pulled out her red rave poi just as she burst through the curtains to be greeted by the warm, yet wild reception from the St. Louis crowd. Lily did a quick turn as she danced around to check if The Shield was following her. _Yes!_ With hounds of justice of out the way, she could channel her power to the task at hand with complete focus...

* * *

Dr. Parsons sat comfortably in the living room at home and watched _Extreme Rules_ on the glowing plasma TV. It always brought joy to her heart to see her little girl now a grown woman living out her dreams. But as much as she loved watching her perform, live or on screen, something seemed off about Lily's performance tonight.

As she watched Lily and her opponent duke it out, she sensed that something happened to Lily before the match. Now, Dr. Parsons knows full well that Lily is strong and can take care of herself.

But being a mother she couldn't help but see that something was wrong. She reached over to her phone to leave a message on Lily's phone to give her some comfort when her match finished.

"_Hi, what's up? I'm not in right now. But if you leave your name, number, and a message, I'll call you back as soon as I can. Thanks!_"

"Beautiful, are you ok? Maybe you need to take a break. I know it's too soon since you been in WWE for almost a month, but I'd rather you be healthy in mind, body, and spirit." Tears began to stream down Dr. Parsons eyes as she finished her message. "I love you so much..."

After finally mustering up the strength to hang up, Dr. Parsons continued to watch her daughter's match. As if to prove her suspicions right, Lily started breathing heavily with a mask of panic on her face as Tamina pinned her to the floor with her wrists above her head. Lily's eyes morphed from snow white to blood red, followed by a painful headbutt to Tamina's face and a flurry of fists.

"That's it...!" Fearing the worst, Dr. Parsons grabbed her bracer, input the coordinates and teleported away.

* * *

Fear and rage spiraled in her heart as Lily wailed on Tamina like a petrified rape victim fighting to stay alive. That one moment of being pinned on the mat triggered frightening memories of the battle at Highgate where she'd been nose to nose with the man she once loved.

The referee's count of five fell on deaf ears as he tried to pry Lily off of Snuka. Tamina finally shoved Lily off, causing the fae to bump into the referee and knock him down. Lily's response? A furious roundhouse kick to the back of Tamina's head, knocking her out. The sounds of the ring bell brought Lily back to reality.

"_The winner of this match as a result of a disqualification, Tamina Snuka!_"

Trepidation ran wild as Lily stood before Tamina, as she tried to stand on her feet, only to fall back down. Several trainers surrounding the fallen amazon tended to her. One of them managed to check on her condition and told a fellow trainer that Tamina is down with a concussion possibly.

Realizing what this loss might mean for her and her career, Lily ducked out of the ring and raced to the back in tears.

Lily ran past Cameron and Naomi whose calls were lost by her sobbing. She kept running until she was out of sight and locked herself in an empty storage closet.

_What have I done? What is wrong with me?!_ Questions and doubts swirled Lily's head as she kneeled down and buried her face between her knees. A couple of knocks on the door broke her train of thought, angering the distraught fae. "Leave me alone!"

The knocks hit again, further aggravating Lily. Assuming that it's Cameron and Naomi, Lily growled and opened the door to a damp cloth smothered on her face. Her attempts to scream and use her light were futile as she choked and coughed because of the strong aroma that came from the cloth.

That mysterious smell of the unknown liquid on the cloth pushed Lily into darkness as her consciousness faded away...

**A/N: What an end to an _extremely_ insane night...**


	8. Not While I'm Around

**A/N: I hope y'all had a happy and safe Labor Day weekend ^_^ I'm really sorry that this is taking longer. But nonetheless, on with the show! :D**

**DISCALMER:**** I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT (FCW).**

**_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around..._**

**~Toby_, Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street_**

* * *

_United they stood with grins of satisfaction on their faces and the golden crown jewels perched on their shoulders._

_"Rollins..."_

_"Reigns..."_

_"And they are... the WWE Tag Team Champions! I'm Dean Ambrose and I am the WWE United States Champion." Ambrose proclaimed as he showcased his newly won prize that shimmered in the light. "Tonight, you all witnessed that high flyer come crashin' back down to earth hard."_

_Seth brought the camera to face him, staring a hole into whoever watched on the screen. "And we showed the entire world what true unity, what **teamwork** is all about!"_

_"Team Hell No, Kofi Kingston... They didn't believe, but they do now." Ambrose stated as he refocused the camera on him. "There's still a lot of arrogant fools out there who still don't believe..."_

_Wearing a subtle glare in his eyes, Roman moved to lens to him and whispered. "But they will..."_

_"They will." Dean agreed. "Tonight, The Shield brought **power** back to these championships. And y'know what the scary thing is? This is just the beginning. We're gettin' warmed up."_

_"The Hounds of Justice run this yard now..." Roman declared._

_"You better believe that!" Seth warned._

_"And we wear the collars to back it up..." Roman growled._

_"Believe in The Shield..."_

Wearing a mask of concern, Stephanie McMahon Helmsley shut off the TV screen in her office. _This is gettin' out of hand... I just wish that my husband-_ Knocks on the door derailed the lady vice president's train of thought. "Come in."

The door opened to a troubled Dr. Parsons. "Excuse me, Mrs. Helmsley may I speak with you?"

"O-of course." Surprised by her arrival, Stephanie escorted her inside and motioned her to a nearby couch. "Have a seat."

Dr. Parsons looked around the office, seemingly in search of something or someone. "Where is your husband?"

Trepidation crawled throughout Stephanie's system as she ran her hand through her long brown curls. "He's... readying himself for the battle against Brock Lesnar..."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Dr. Parsons expressed, baring an apologetic look.

"No need to apologize, ma'am." Stephanie assured as she shifted from foot to foot, faking a calm and collected exterior. "What I can do for you?"

"I can't get a hold of Lily." Dr. Parsons frowned. "I called her cell dozens of times with no reply at all. I even asked some of the wrestlers in the locker room and they said that they haven't seen her. I-I even asked Cameron and Naomi and they said that she ran past them crying-"

In an attempt to ease Dr. Parsons growing fears, Stephanie placed her hand on her shoulder. She then turned to the door, commanding to the security guard outside. "Search the building for Lily. When you find her, bring her into my office immediately."

"Yes, ma'am." The guard nodded then left the room.

"I'm going with him." Dr. Parsons rose from the couch only for Stephanie to sit her back down with a gentle tug. "But, Mrs. Helmsley-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go with him. We can't risk the possibility of an incident involving guest." Stephanie pleaded, hoping that she'd comply.

Dr. Parsons let out an exasperated sigh. "With all due respect, I am not some dim witted 18 year old trying to get a thrill."

"I'm aware of that. But we cannot afford-"

"Do you have any children?" Dr. Parsons interrupted, her expression stern.

"Three little girls..." Stephanie said tightly. Anyone who knew the McMahon family should know better than to speak about their family, especially on such an intense level. But as a mother herself, Stephanie couldn't help but wholeheartedly sympathize with her.

"And what would you do if one of them could be missing?"

If she were in her position, she'd most likely deliver the hardest bitchslap to whomever took one of or all three of her girls and let Hunter pick up the pieces afterwards. "I'd be feeling the exact same way and do everything in my power to find my angel..." She then took a moment to steady her breath and quell her emotions. "In the meantime, you have to trust us. We all know that Lily is a tough diva. Not only in the ring, but can shoot light out of her fingers." Stephanie comforted with a smile.

"Oh, I hope you're right. And I truly hope that those... jackals don't have anything to do with this..." Dr. Parsons frowned, turning her gaze away from Stephanie...

* * *

_December 6th, 2012_

_NXT Full Sail_

Watching the show's festivities unfold on their monitor The Shield sat together in a dark secluded room. Dean sat in his steel chair, leaning forward with his classic smug face, while Seth leaned on the wall with his NXT championship glistening in the light from the TV screen. "Heh, look at 'em. Rookies tryin' break bread, but are only breakin' themselves instead."

"Indeed..." Roman nodded in agreement. Two weeks removed from that night at Survivor Series and The Shield already broke down doors, running rough shot over anyone they deemed an injustice to WWE. Roman became part something bigger than himself. They've taken down the likes of Ryback and Team Hell No. By the grace of their reputation having ran rampant all over WWE, The Shield even gained their first official match against the three men they decimated for weeks. A match that could truly cement their mark of justice right out of the gate. But despite all of that, Roman couldn't help but think about how and why his unbreakable bond with Lily fell through the cracks...

_Goddamn it, Pixie! You can be such a stupid little brat sometimes._ Other than returning to the ring with a new sense of swagger and new name, Roman felt that he simply came back to the ring just the same and that Lily was being impossible. But still...

"_I made changes for you Joe. Think about that..._"

She had a point. She changed for him. He aided her in getting over her fears by helping her open up to him. One would think that she'd be grateful and not so quick to write him off simply because he returned with a smile and three piece suit.

"Come on, big guy. We got a job to do." Said Ambrose, breaking his thoughts.

"Right." Roman sighed.

As the black clad trio's daredevil and NXT champion disappeared into guerilla for the main event, Roman and Dean made their way to the upper deck to position themselves to aid Seth when necessary.

A diva's match was in full swing as the two hounds stood in the shadows.

"Oh, great... It's the 'piss break' match..." Ambrose scoffed with Roman chuckling at his statement. Upon closer observation, Roman's expression turned into stone as he realized the young fae was one of the contenders. Despite the heartbreak backstage, Lily's wrestling skills haven't lost their edge. "You don't stay down for long, do you Pixie?" Roman muttered with a grin.

"What'd you say, Ro?" Dean inquired.

"Huh?"

"You were sayin' somethin' about a pixie?"

Roman shook his head. "It's nothing..."

"Ha, Roman Reigns..." Ambrose arched an eyebrow. "You're not over her, are you-"

"Mind your goddamn business, all right Dean?" Roman snarled, causing Dean to throw his hands up in defense.

"Ok, ok, Ro! No need to flex your muscle so hard! Shit..."

The match neared its' end as Lily signaled to the NXT crowd that it's time for her opponent to _Crash and Burn_. But as she hoisted up her prey, Lily dropped her and fell on her back all at once.

"_1...2...3!_"

"_Here is your winner, Audrey Marie!_"

_Did she spot me?_ Taken aback by the surprising upset, Roman stood with his head tilted to the side trying to figure out how Lily lost the match in such a manner.

"Gotta say, Tinkerbell always knows how to put on a show. We should keep an eye on her more often..." Ambrose suggested.

Despite his personal issues, having someone like Lily in The Shield served as an interesting thought...

* * *

"Well, boys, we did it. We did it all!" Seth cheered. "Now, we can look to the future in a new _light_!"

Ambrose sighed as he continued driving their shadow black range rover. "Good, now how about you keep it down so that I can look to the road, please? Thank you. Hey, big guy?"

"Yeah?" Roman answered while keeping his gaze on an unconscious Lily next to him.

"Try your damnedest to keep it in your pants. At least for the time being." Ambrose chuckled, earning a growl from Roman.

Not wanting to cause an unnecessary ruckus, Roman exhaled and forced himself to cool down his hot temper. Shingles of guilt peaked in his being as he turned his attention to the Scottrade Center, home for Extreme Rules, fading in the distance. Right now, Lily's mother was most likely panicking over where her only child could be and if she was taken away.

However, as ashamed as he felt for putting Dr. Parsons and Lily through what is sure to be one hell of an ordeal Roman needed to make them both understand that it's for a greater cause. Would he and Lily go back to how they once were? Probably not.

_But still. I wonder if... Nah, it's just wishful thinking..._

**A/N: Looks like the beginning of the end OoO I didn't really mean for this chapter to be a filler, but I hope y'all like it ^_^;;;**


	9. How Crazy!

**DISCALMER: I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT (FCW).**

_**How crazy  
Stop talking about me  
How crazy  
Like you understand  
How crazy  
I've run off a ship  
How crazy  
That was sinking in the deep ocean  
Dreams and love love love  
I can never stay innocent, how crazy...**_

**~YUI, How Crazy**

* * *

_Lost and confused, Lily ran through a blank dark field, ignoring the stinging pain in the legs from running for God knows how long. The only thing serving as her motivation to keep moving was her gut feeling. A feeling that **something** or **someone** is after her. "The fuck am I? A glutton for punishment?", she panted._

_The eerily black plain seemed to go on forever. No buildings. No houses. Only the elongated trees and the sounds of the cold wind and her feet hitting the ground with each step she took._

_Just when it looked as if there was no end in sight, a small dim light appeared in the distance. Desperate for an out, Lily increased her pace into a full sprint towards the tiny source of luminescence. As she drew closer, the light began to grow brighter and take form. "Holy shit..." Lily exclaimed in awe as her run came to halt before the breath taking sight._

_There it stood, the massive cedar tree from the Highgate Cemetery in London. However, the gigantic oak bored a beautiful shine from its' hulking roots to the very leaves that sparkled in shades of blue like stars in the night sky. Atop the center of the mighty tree rested a large sphere shaped pearl that casted a moonlike shine. Accompanying the roots, neon baby blue rectangular prisms peered from the ground._

_Lily's legs collapsed, bringing her down to her side with her eyes never leaving the crystal oak. It was as if the enchanting beauty of the tree turned her legs into jelly, rending her down. With curiosity swelling in her mind and tears streaming down her cheeks, Lily crawled to the bright cedar. "So beautiful..." The overwhelming aesthetics of the tree brought hot tears from her eyes, but she could care less about that. As she moved further along, the fae light began show life in the palms of her hands, as did the round pearl perched on the oak._

_"W-what?" Lily paused for a moment, taking in the sudden phenomenon. Anxious to see why the scene unfolded and where it could lead, Lily stood upright and cautiously walked to the tree._

_"Beautiful?"_

_A mysterious voice stopped Lily's path, causing her to turn and search for the sound._

_"Beautiful, where are you?"_

_"...Ma?" Fearing that she'd forgotten about her mother, Lily paced around the tree to find her. Hope welled in her being after she spotted her mother, who appeared to be just as lost and confused as she had been earlier before seeing the tree. "Ma! Ma, I'm here!"_

_Lily raced to her mother, who turned to face her with a defeated expression and without acknowledging her daughter's presence. "Oh, where is she?"_

_"I-I'm right here, ma! Can't you see me?" Lily couldn't believe it. Her own mother, not seeing her. In an attempt to prove that her appearance isn't an illusion, Lily hugged her mother only for her arms to run through like smoke. "M-ma?"_

_To make matter worse, a funeral bell tolled. "Now what?" Lily looked around, processing the change in events. The bell tolled once more, causing the image of Lily's mother to slowly fade. Lily looked down to find her mother barely visible. Once again, the bell rang with her mother disappearing into pyre flies scattering to the winds. "No, ma! Please don't go!" Lily cried out in horror._

_Then, thunder and lightning roared in the sky with the winds blowing strong. The magical lights of the cedar dimmed, leaving Lily alone in darkness. She resumed her run into the field when she spotted a silhouette far ahead. Again, Lily bolted into a sprint toward the unknown figure. Pants of relief escaped from her as she made out the shadow. "T-taker?"_

_The details of the Deadman's velvet cape and combat gloves became clearer. Before she could call out her idol, the funeral bell rang. Only this time, the ring scrambled Lily's mind like eggs. She fell to her knees, holding the sides of her head. After taking some time to shake it off, Lily restarted her path only to be rendered back down by the frightening gong. The fiercely loud sound further damaged her mind. "MAKE IT STOP!" Her attempts to tune out the now rhythmic tolls were futile as she curled up on her side, crying in agony._

_Her consciousness withered with each ring, silencing her sobs. With the last images of the Deadman still standing and her hand sliding off her ear with a splotch of black slime in front of her, the bell sounds morphed into a different effect as her eyes closed..._

"Careful!"

"Relax, man. Just hitting the fence," solaced the second voice, sounding husky and light.

Groaning and, Lily slowly woke up from her slumber thanks the voices bickering amongst each other and the harsh vibrations from the fence.

"Wakey, wakey, little fairy!" taunted the third voice.

Lily's eyes fluttered open, introducing her to a room with minimal lighting and three familiar faces of "justice" eyeing her from the other side of the fence wall. Her heart jumped to a faster beat as Lily tried to rise to her feet only to slide and fall to her side. As she hissed in pain, Lily looked at the reason why she fell. _Fan-fucking-tastic! Cuffed... _"Ok, fuckers... What 'injustice' did I commit to deserve this, hm?" Lily barked at her captors.

Seth threw his head back, chuckling at her question while Dean folded his arms with a smirk and Roman stood seeming apathetic to her temper.

"Oh, ho, goody. Roman told us you were like this. Glad that it's true," Dean teased.

Feeling a slight bit of betrayal from Ambrose's statement, Lily let out a laugh in anger. "Oh really? What else has 'Roman' told you about me?"

Roman walked up to Lily, opening his mouth to speak. "Look, Pixie-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Lily roared, silencing her ex in his tracks with her words as he sucked in his lips.

"Whoa, calm down, Tink," Ambrose spoke. "He only warned us about you and your... temperament. That's why we resorted to... confining you, if you will. And it's not what injustice you committed. It's the injustice we're _saving_ you from."

Mass confusion entered Lily's mind as she stared at The Shield blankly, her jaw hanging open. "_Saving_ me? What in the unholy fuck are you talkin' about? _Saving_ me from what?"

"Just hear us out before you lose your shit again-"

"Why should I?" Lily interrupted with rage and hate in her voice. "With all the shit you've pulled since you left NXT to now and especially you takin' out the likes of Cena, Rock, Team Hell No, _The Undertaker_-"

Seth lunged and kicked the fence with such force it knocked Lily back, causing a slight jerk in her shoulder from her wrists being cuffed to the fence. "The Undertaker is a tired, old corpse who _needed_ to be pushed aside!" Seth yelled. "We took him out in the name of justice! So turn off the goddamn attitude and make an effort to-"

Just as Seth was about to hit the fence again, Roman grabbed him by the front of his tact vest, pulling him face to face with each other. The tension in the room grew thick as Roman stared a hole into his two-toned teammate, growling. _Whoa..._ _Am I seeing things?_ Lily blinked hard, trying to digest the scene before her. Given The Shield seemingly flawless cohesion, no one would ever believe that there could be any dissension in the ranks. But as Triple H said, secrecy is their main quality. Either that or the small possibility existed that Roman might still have feelings for Lily. _Like hell! _

Ending the drama before it could escalate, Dean stepped in between his brethren casually but with authority. As he did, an alarm went off. Dean reached into one of the front pockets of his vest and pulled out what appeared to be a black cell phone. "Well, we've got work to do," Dean sighed and smirked as he put his tiny device away, turning his attention to Lily. "If you'll excuse us, we have some loose ends to take care of. It'll give everyone a chance to let cooler heads prevail. Understand this, Tink. Your time with us will be a hell of a lot easier if you learn to look at what we're doing here without prejudice. Understand?"

Not willing to waste her breath anymore, Lily took a page out of the book of _3:16_ and responded with the classic middle finger.

With that, The Shield left with room, their golden prizes on their shoulders. Roman was the last one to leave. He turned to Lily with an expression of worry in his eyes.

_Don't pretend you give a shit, asshole!_ Crimson disdain reflected in Lily's eyes as she fiercely glowed, sending Roman away as he shook his head. Alone in the dark room, Lily could do nothing but contemplate on her situation, wondering what Dean meant by saving her from injustice.

As curious as she was though, Lily had no interest in sticking around to find out...

**A/N: Trapped in the hounds' den... What's Lily gonna do?**


	10. Behind Those Eyes

**A/N: Sorry it took so look! I've just been very busy with work and training. But now, here we are at the double digit~ **

**With that, onward!**

**DISCALMER: I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT (FCW).**

_**There's something I can't see  
There's something different in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie  
And there's nothing I can say  
'cause I'm never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide...**_

**~3 Doors Down, ****_Behind Those Eyes_**

* * *

_May 20th, 2013_

_Kansas City, Missouri_

_Monday Night Raw_

_"Sierra-Hotel-India-Echo-Lima-Delta-SHIELD"_

That seven word phrase casted a dark shadow over the Sprint Center. If seven is a lucky number, then that would be the case for the hounds of justice as they walked through the Kansas City crowd on hand for RAW. Despite the minor drama from their now imprisoned fairy, The Shield marched down the steps of the arena showing their solidarity.

Once the black clad threesome made it to the ring, they stood united with their golden championships held high. No matter how loud the RAW audience booed, The Shield let their narrow minded rage fall by the wayside.

Ambrose handed his brethren microphones, each hound with a message for all the WWE Universe to hear.

"Rollins."

"Reigns."

"And they are... the WWE Tag Team Champions! I'm Dean Ambrose and I am the United States Champion," Ambrose proclaimed. "Last night at Extreme Rules, The Shield brought _**power** _back to these titles. See Team Hell No. Kofi Kingston. They didn't believe... But they do now. Y'know who else didn't believe? The Rock! And we are the reason The Rock lost the WWE title at Wrestlemaina. We broke him down so bad, he had to go get surgery!"

Clearly, the fans boos showcased their disagreement their opinions mattered.

"The Undertaker didn't believe. And now the Deadman's restin' in peace. You'll never see him again," Ambrose continued, further angering the unruly crowd. "The monster, Ryback. What we did to the monster, Ryback, we broke him down so bad, we made him feel so helpless, so alone, and so betrayed that he snapped! He went after John Cena. And the _real_ reason John Cena got carted off in an ambulance last night? Well, that's The Shield. The Shield did that. All non-believers, all your heroes... That you blindly worship one by one, they all go down by the swift arm of **_justice_**!"

Again, The Shield shrugged off the incoming waves of boos from the fans.

"You know, I've heard it said that 'justice is blind'," Rollins spoke with a grin. "But after what we did last night, heh, justice can see just fine. And all of you can now see what a cohesive unit looks like." Rollins motioned to his teammates. "You can see the meaning of **_unbreakable_ **right before you. You can see the **_future_**. Heh, y'know what the scary part is boys?" He asked his brothers in arms with a chuckle. "This is just the beginning..."

"The ending... That stays the same," Reigns vowed. "You put 'em in front of us and we take 'em out. The Hounds of Justice _run this yard_!", He preached, taking a page out of the Deadman's book. "And we carry the collars to back it up!"

And the collars were raised high above in the hands of its' new owners.

"The fire of justice is burin' bright and we are the flames! **_Believe in The Shield_**!"

Speaking of fire, a massive wall of flames exploded on the stage with crimson red lights illuminating the arena drawing out the former tag team champions.

"_And their opponents, at a combined weight of 533 pounds, Kane and Daniel Bryan, Team Hell No!_"

The Shield collectively taunted and laughed at the odd pairing that suffered the same fate as Kofi. Even though their opponents might still be steaming from their loss, there was nothing that can be said or done to stop the hounds from completing their long mission. And as Reigns stated, they run the yard and wear the collars to back it up...

* * *

No matter how hard Lily tugged, the fence wall and the cuffs attached proved unwilling to bend. "Ah! Goddamn it!" Lily cursed in defeat. "Shit... Barely a month on the main roster and already I'm in some shit. And with The Shield of all people, too."

Lily contemplated on how she ended up in this predicament. Just over a year ago, everything was fine. Sure, there were a few bumps along the way. The battle with The Ascension, her bizarre and frightening encounter with Papa Shango, and the discovery of her light. At least she had both her career _and_ her love to carry her through.

_"... I'm glad that I met you, Joe. Leakee. Whatever you wanna be called."_

_"How about someone who'll be around to protect you and love you?"_

_"L-Love me? Until the end?"_

_"No. Always."_

However, when FCW got morphed into NXT, the latter fell through the cracks. The warrior who swore to cherish their love for each other had turned him into a self absorbent narcissist, who walked the halls of the NXT arena as the Alpha and Omega he believed himself to be. And that kind of attitude was something that Lily wanted no part of. While his wrestling skills and merit cannot be disputed, his arrogance was a massive turn off for her.

_And now this Shield "Roman"..._ Lily tried to wrap her head around this recent transformation. In just over a year, he has gone from passionate warrior to self-righteous business man to menacing covert op enforcer. Never in a million years did Lily think that he could ever terrify her. His appearance at the _UK Smackdown_ with the other hounds spooked her, but that was it. And then there was the battle at Highgate...

_Still._

From that brief moment when he had her pinned against the wall to him stopping Rollins during their argument earlier made Lily wonder. _Maybe... Snap out of it, stupid!_ But the more Lily denied the possibility, the stronger her hunch became. Unfortunately, as much as she wanted to believe that her warrior might still exist in "Roman", the imposing attitude of the "Thoroughbred" as he called himself and the cold will of The Shield nullified any hope.

The sound of a door opening broke Lily out of her thoughts to the sight of the man that was in her thoughts. Much to her surprise, Dean and Seth weren't with him. Not willing to deal with anymore drama, she looked away from him sighing. "Where are your boys?"

"They had some errands to run," He spoke. "Look, Pix-I mean... Lily. This all might seem scary and a lot for you to take in. But we're not here to hurt you. We're only trying to help you."

"Well, what if I said I didn't want your help?" Lily growled. Hearing his footsteps draw closer to her, she still kept her gaze away from him.

The slight movement of the fence wall pushing towards her hinted him leaning on the wall sitting down. "What you want and need aren't the same."

"Oh, where'd you get that from? Your Jedi teachings?", Lily rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"God, why are you so damn stubborn?", The frustration in his voice showcased his patience wearing down due to Lily's resistance. "Just because we took out the 'heroes' of this company?"

"Not only them. Champions. Legends. Without them y'all wouldn't even have the right to stand in the ring, preaching about 'justice'. Although your idea of justice is pretty fucked up if you ask me. And ya know what's sad? For a while, I actually believed you. When you guys did that interview, talking about why you did what you did at Survivor Series, I agreed with you. You guys actually had the guts to say out loud what the fans don't know. Then you added 'Taker to your list... What did he do to deserve the beating, hm? As far as I'm concerned, he didn't do anything! Nobody gave him the right to do what he does, because he earned it!" She felt her eyes soaking up with tears from, expressing her shaken faith. "Maybe you, the Nexus, the n.W.o. aren't so different after all-"

"Don't you dare compare us to them!" He roared. "We are here to eradicate the injustice that has poisoned this company for too long! And these 'heroes', 'champions', and 'legends' as you call them need to go! And you've got some nerve sayin' that you believed in me... As I recall, _you_ walked out on _me_! The moment you saw me in my gray suit, you blew me off as if I was carrying some disease! You didn't appreciate my greatness because you thought I was being an asshole! And to this day, you still won't look me in the eye!"

Tried as she might, Lily couldn't control her tears any longer. His argument ate away at the armor that shielded her heart. "Oh, really? 'I am the man! Whether you are with me or against me, it's irrelevant.' Isn't that right?" She sobbed loud, finally raising her head to look him in the eye with tears rushing down her cheeks.

There it was again. That expression of remorse peaking through as they locked eyes. An uncomfortable silence filled the air as they both sat in the room. It felt so thick that one could cut it with a knife.

"How's your mom?" He asked, attempting to break the tension.

"...She's good," Lily muttered in anger still. "Why do you care anyway?"

"You were crying for her in your sleep when we brought you in." He sighed.

His answer brought Lily back to that dream she had about the mysterious crystal tree, her light reacting to it, and mother's ghost before it all turned into a nightmare. _What did it all mean?_

The loud vibration of a cell phone made Lily slightly jump. She looked to her captor to see if it was his. He shrugged looking as confused as Lily. She looked around and spotted a small glow from the side pocket of a suitcase.

_Oh, no..._

**A/N: Who could be calling? And who do you think was wrong in this argument? Lily or Roman? Reviews, thoughts?**

**BTW, I just wanna give a special thanks to my beta reader, SiennaS, who has helped me improve on my writing since the beginning. She's extremely talented and wonderful at what she does~ Y'all should go look up her stuff online~ If you're curious, PM me and I'll send you her website ^_^**


End file.
